Several known masturbation devices presently exist that are used by both men and women.
For men, existing masturbation devices are generally manual devices that include a hard outer housing and a soft interior sleeve. The sleeve is generally molded to resemble a human orifice and is dimensioned to accommodate a sex organ. The device typically includes a removable cap to access the interior of the sleeve and outer housing. The cap generally includes threading to allow quick attachment and detachment to the assembly. The outer housing also typically includes an opening used for exhaust, i.e. air, and for cleaning. A user manually maneuvers the device back and forth to cause a sensation on the user's sex organ. Some known masturbation devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,782,818 and 5,807,360.
Lubricant may be manually applied to the interior of the sleeve to reduce friction between the sex organ and the sleeve and increase a user's pleasure. During usage, lubricant is dissipated or absorbed and the effectiveness of the lubricant diminishes. The user must then stop stimulation, manually remove the cap from the device, and supply more lubricant. Other known masturbation devices include life sized or “real” dolls that resemble humans. Such dolls have orifices for insertion. A user must manually apply lubricant to such devices.
Female masturbation devices include stimulators, dildos, vibrators and insertion devices of various kinds. Such devices must be manually coated with a lubricant if that is desired by a user.
It would be desirable to have a masturbation supply device that allows for automatic application of lubrication that is also easy to use.
It would further be desirable to have a masturbation device that allows for application of lubrication in a focused area where pleasure is desired.
It would further be desirable to have a masturbation device that provides lubrication at a selected or desired time.